The Clinical Research Center at the University of Vermont consists of a six-bed research ward including a special diet kitchen, core laboratory and special procedure rooms which provide inpatient and limited outpatient facilities for the conduct of original investigation by members of the medical faculty. It is staffed by full-time nursing, dietary and laboratory personnel who are highly trained in patient care and research techniques. Thus, the Center provides an environment where suitable patients may be studied under optimum conditions for experimental control and accurate data collection. Proposed research projects are subjected to critical review by the Program Director and Operations Committee prior to approval. They are rated on the basis of scientific merit, methodology, and appropriateness for human investigation. A priority rating is established for each research project and admission of patients to the Center is determined accordingly. The Clinical Research Center serves multiple subspecialty disciplines in the medical center. Current areas of interest include: 1. Experimental obesity and overfeeding in man. 2. Hypertension and renal prostaglandins. 3. Absorptive defects and immune mechanisms in regional enteritis. 4. Effects of over- and under-nutrition on thyroid physiology. 5. Narcolepsy. 6. Therapy of patients with cancer of the colon and breast. 7. Pulmonary fibrosis.